


An unexpected development

by NoSarcasmForYou



Series: Ganlink Nonsense [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Be Careful What You Wish For, Beta Needed, Crack, Hate Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSarcasmForYou/pseuds/NoSarcasmForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After capturing Link, Ganondorf decides to have some fun with the young hero. </p><p>It doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All part of the plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a general Zelda fan fiction, not situated in a particular universe. It's heavily inspired in Twilight Princess, but there will be a couple of inconsistencies. 
> 
> BETA NEEDED.

Link walked through the dark corridors of the desert dungeon, his lantern held high to illuminate his path. The walls were devoid of any decoration and the floor, black rock and nothing more, made it look more like a prison than the temple it was supposed to be.

It had been a while since he had last seen an enemy and the hero was growing suspicious, eyes scanning the dissolving darkness as his ears tried to catch any sound, though the only thing he had heard for a while had been his footsteps and his own breathing.

While he didn’t exactly enjoyed being attacked by monsters, he had grown used to them and their absence made him uneasy. The undeniable weight of the Master Sword on his back unable to comfort him.

Where was everyone?

As if on cue, a shrill scream pierced the dark, sending shivers down the hero’s back. _Gibdo_ his mind supplied, conjuring images of the hideous creature. The pitch was all wrong, though, and by the second time he heard it he realised whoever was screaming wasn’t a monster at all.

Breaking into a sprint, Link followed the sounds, which lead him to yet another room. The darkness was such that it seemed to devour the feeble light of his lamp, but the urgency of the shouts had grown so, without a thought, he slid through the doorway, sword in hand.

As soon as he stepped into the room the screams stopped, replaced instead by the sound of a heavy slab of stone falling down and blocking his exit. Not a second after, hundreds and hundreds of candles lighted themselves, their blue fire casting an eerie shine over the room.

The room was small, compared to other rooms in the dungeon. The walls were stone and the floor was mostly sand, save for a few inches next to the walls. The ceiling was so high he couldn’t see it, but every now and then trickles of sand fell on the mounds of sand on the floor.

He couldn’t tell if the sand covered the floor or the floor was sand instead.

Clutching the Master Sword on his hand, as the other held his Hylian Shield in front of him, Link explored the room, all too familiar with situations like this one. No switches, no levers, no hidden nooks in the walls.

Stranger yet, no signs of any monsters ready to attack him.

If the walls didn’t held answers and blindly shooting to the ceiling was too dangerous, the floor had to held the answer, idly, the hero started moving the sands around with his foot, which eventually connected with something.

A loud rumble resonated in the room but the door remained firmly shut. Instead, it was the floor that was moving, sands shifting under Link’s feet as they revealed not an exit, as the hero had hoped, but dozens of skeletons which crawled out of their hiding spot and attacked the blonde.

The fight was a short lived one.

The Master Sword made short work of the first skeletons but no matter how many of them he killed –if killing was the right term– more and more appeared in their place. Soon, the hero was crowded from all sides, skeletal hands pulling him to the ground and pinning him there, immobilising him despite his best efforts to break free.

The sound of stone scratching against stone caught his attention as if on cue, all the skeletons stopped moving, though the ones holding him against the floor remained in place. Link held his breath.

Heavy steps echoed in the room and he could feel, rather than see, the skeletons parting out of the newcomer’s way.

A large shadow loomed over Link, whose vision was obscured by his undead attackers. He tried to sit up, fighting against the hands holding him down but he was stopped when what felt like a rock collided with the side of his head.

The last thing Link saw before darkness engulfed his vision was the gloating grin of the Gerudo King, looking down at his captive.


	2. To the victor go the spoils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking increasingly bleak for the hero of time and increasingly bright for the king of the gerudo.

Ganondorf laughed as he looked at the fallen hero, who was still being held down by dozens of his minions. The Master Sword, the Blade of Evil’s Bane, laid discarded by his side and all of the creatures gave it a wide berth, unwilling, or unable, to touch the sword.

Kicking the offending sword out of the way, the gerudo kind approached the prone figure. With a snap of his fingers, his lackeys let go of his captive and shambled out of the room, dragging their weapons –and in some cases their limbs– behind them. 

Defeating Hyrule’s Champion had been laughably easy. 

An enormous blade appeared in front of him and he grabbed while looking down with contempt at the man, a boy really, who had given him so many headaches before. He was young and _small_ , unworthy of being considered a threat as he laid there, unconscious. 

Either he was underestimating the young hero or he had severely overestimated the abilities of the creatures under his command. 

The answer was useless now; the hero was going to die and then Hyrule would be his to take. 

Ganondorf circled his prey quietly, thinking about the many ways he could kill him. He could go slow, savouring the pained grunts and the smell of blood as he made the hero suffer through his death. He could also do it fast, make it quick absolute, treat the kid with the same respect as he would treat an insect getting in his way, which is exactly what he was. 

A third option presented itself as he saw the steady raise and fall of the hero’s chest, breath coming out softly through the hero’s delicate lips as his eyelids fluttered, trying to pull out from the unconsciousness. 

He could always have some fun with the young hero before killing him. 

His mind set, Ganon moved quickly. Gathering Link’s wrists on his hand, he lifted the boy like he weighted nothing and pressed him against one of the walls. Thick chains appeared from it and wrapped themselves around the hylian’s arms, securing him in place just a few seconds before the hero’s blue eyes shoot open in alarm. 

“You’re finally awake” The gerudo said, pulling away from the kid to survey his work; the chains held strong, keeping the boy in place no matter how hard he kicked and twisted. Ganondorf laughed, watching the boy struggle helplessly. Let him exhaust himself, he thought. 

It would make things easier for him. 

Eventually, the boy stop struggling, panting softly after the exertion. Ganon approached confidently, only to stop when the fight returned to the hero, who started kicking in his direction even more ferociously. The kid was the bearer of the triforce of courage and what courage he was displaying. He was trapped, helpless and about to submit to the gerudo king and yet he fought, attacking with all he had whenever Ganondorf moved close. 

Experimentally, he moved forward again, only to be received by a vicious two legged kick he was barely able to deflect. For all that he was about half his size, the kid certainly packed enough strength to cause some harm. 

That would not do. 

Thankfully, the solution was a simple one. The spell he had in mind was nothing but a beginners trick, a spell unworthy of his power, but a powerful spell nonetheless, meant to strip the kid from his resistance and, eventually, his clothes. He moved forward yet again but this time he was prepared, swatting Link’s legs away as he launched himself forward, pinning the smaller man against the wall with his bulk. 

“There’s no doubt you are the avatar of courage” The Gerudo King granted, a large hand moving up to cup the blonde’s face, letting his thick thumb move to caress the youth’s pursed lips. 

That movement alone was enough to reignite the fire that had temporary disappeared in the hero, who trashed and squirmed with all his might. He wasn’t strong enough to get rid of the chains, though, and all his fighting was draining his strength fast. “Let’s see how long you can keep that up while you’re lusting for my cock” 

Link’s eyes widened at the comment, seemingly just realising Ganondorf’s intentions. Yet he didn’t had time to do anything before the gerudo’s large hand was pressing against his chest, warmth blooming under it and spreading over Link’s entire body. 

The effect was immediate: A slight blush appeared on Link’s cheeks, growing stronger and more noticeable with each second. The kid’s trashing slowly weakened and by the time Ganondorf pulled back, it had all but disappeared, replaced by an obvious need he was trying very hard to hide, though the bulge in his breeches rendered his efforts useless. 

A mocking grin spread over Ganon’s features when he saw that. 

“And to think the princess chose such a wanton little slut as her champion…” He mussed out loud, pressing the palm of his hand on Link’s crotch teasingly. 

Tossing away whatever resistance he had left, Link thrusted his hips forward, pursuing more of the friction Ganondorf’s large, warm hand provided. The gerudo answered by pressing down his hand hard enough to hurt, but the moan that came out of the hylian’s mouth made it obvious that he was too turned on to tell the difference between pain and pleasure; any kind of attention was good attention and it became obvious when a distinct wet sensation appeared on his thumb. 

Glancing at the hand still cupping the hero’s cheek, Ganondorf was surprised to see his thumb disappear in the young hero’s mouth, the small pink tongue darting out to lick at Ganondorf’s second knuckle. 

Even the hero seemed surprised at the new development, but the brief moment of clarity was swept away by a second, even stronger wave of lust washing over his body and mind. 

Soon, a thumb wasn’t enough for Link and he found himself nuzzling Ganondorf’s huge hand, his tongue trying to pull another finger into his mouth. 

Laughing, the King of Darkness pulled back his thumb and watched as the hero’s mouth chased after it eagerly, stretching his tongue as far as it would go just go have another taste. Ganon complied, slipping a finger between those plump, parted lips at the same time his hand pressed down on the hero’s erection. 

A loud, wanton moan escaped the little twink, who immediately proceeded to lavish the thick, invading digit with attention, moving back and forth with enthusiasm. A second finger joined the first, soon followed by a third one. By that point, his fingers were stretching the hero’s lips obscenely and causing drool to slip from between the hero’s lips. 

Link didn’t seemed to mind. In fact, Link’s world seemed to have shrunk to Ganondorf’s fingers and hand, which rubbed the hylian’s prick through his clothing, beads of pre staining the hero’s white breaches. 

Pulling away from the hero to watch his handiwork, the Gerudo King was surprised by the aggressive, almost violent groan that escaped the hylian as he chased down Ganon’s fingers. Link was fighting against his strains again but escaping was the last thing in the young hero’s mind. 

It was over. 

He had won. 

Ganondorf stepped ahead once more and the hero’s legs shoot forward, this time to wrap around the King’s waist to pull him closer rather than push him away. The gerudo complied, sticking two fingers into Link’s waiting mouth. 

“I think we won’t be needing these any longer” He said, pulling at the chains holding Link against the wall. The hero didn’t reacted, far too focused on sucking the fingers inside of him to care about Ganondorf’s actions. 

Time to reap his reward. 

With a snap of Ganon’s fingers, the chains fell to the floor, disappearing back into the darkness they came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing porn is considerably harder than I thought. 
> 
> So hard, in fact, that I keep adding chapters because I'm too shy to actually start. 
> 
> Damn it all.


	3. The problem with hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never use a lust spell on a horny teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I got fed up of writing Ganondorf so I started writing Ganon as well.
> 
> This chapter I got nitpicky about Ganon vs Ganondorf and now he's only Ganondorf.

The moment the chains disappeared, Link surged forward, slamming his forehead against the Gerudo King with a sickening crunch. Strong as Ganondorf was, the blow was more distracting than harmful and apparently that was exactly what Link wanted because the next thing the gerudo saw was the small hylian lunging at him, Master Sword held to kill; the move was so fast that all that Ganondorf managed was to prepare himself for the finishing blow…

…Which never came.

Instead, the King of Darkness found himself with his back to the floor, a small yet burning hot body resting on top of him. Though he knew what he would see, it still was surprising to open his eyes to Link’s feverish expression, pupils blown with desire and cheeks reddened despite the frown of concentration on the boy’s face.

Ganondorf barely moved an inch before the edge of the Master Sword was plunged on the floor next to his face. A miss? No. A warning.

“What’s the matter? Are you unable to kill me?” Chuckling, the Gerudo King turned his head to face Link again and was rewarded with the unexpected sight of the young hylian’s stiff cock, which promptly silenced his laughter.

Well, at least he knew his spell worked.

Ganondorf’s musings were interrupted when the hylian trusted his small cock against the gerudo’s cheek, demanding attention. When it didn’t came as fast as he wanted, he thrusted forward again, almost poking Ganondorf’s in the eye.

Ganondorf would’ve resisted, he really would, if not for the cold edge of the Master Sword suddenly moving against his neck, softly enough not to cause any harm but very obviously there.

Alright fine

With a heavy sigh, the gerudo opened his mouth obediently, brow furrowed in anger. Link wasted no time and soon entered the Gerudo King’s mouth, letting a loud moan at the soft, velvety heath surrounding his length.

Link’s cock was small enough that Ganondorf could easily take it into his mouth, a small blessing when the Hylian started thrusting in an out of the gerudo’s mouth, effectively fucking his face. There was no rhythm and just finesse, just short and desperate movements focused entirely on his own pleasure.

The tightness on his breaches was undeniable and the gerudo slid his hand down with the intention to satisfy himself, but a sharp smack on his face stopped him.   ———- “Don’t touch yourself”

Ganondorf startled. It was possibly the first time he had ever heard Link actually speak and he stopped his movements immediately, looking up at the small blonde with undisguised surprise. He would’ve said something, probably, if not for Link moving once more, pulling his cock out of Ganondorf’s mouth so he could sit on the Gerudo’s face.

Now that was an idea.

Knowing full well what was expected from him and that the Master Sword was still far too close to his neck for comfort, Ganondorf got to work, sliding his long, broad tongue between the hylian’s perky cheeks. The moan he got as a reaction was encouragement enough and he repeated the action, licking a long trail from the blonde’s entrance to the back of his balls. To say things hadn’t gone as he expected them would’ve been an understatement but it was easy to adapt. His main problem at the moment was the accursed sword; if he could distract Link long enough for it not to be a problem then… well, he wouldn’t play with the little hylian anymore.

Ganondorf moved his hand again, which caused Link to tense but the boy relaxed when the gerudo’s hand moved up rather than down, one thick finger sliding between the Hylian’s perky cheeks and slipping into his dubbed hole. 

That got a reaction out of Link, who gasped in surprise and pushed down on the invading digit, eager to feel more inside him.

Perhaps things would go his way after all…

Pumping his finger in and out, the gerudo continued to lick along his finger, guiding his movements by the soft moans and gasps escaping the blonde boy. Link was surprisingly vocal, for someone who didn’t talked much, and Ganondorf was taking advantage of it completely.

Another thick finger slid inside the hylian, stretching him just as good as any cock would, and then a third. Causing pain to Link wasn’t something he was afraid to do but he knew he couldn’t slide in his own cock inside that tight little hole without stretching it throughly so he worked on it, two fingers scissoring him open as the third, the middle one, curved and searched for the boy’s prostate.

He knew he found it when Link let out a strangled cry, the sword pressed against Ganondorf’s neck shaking sightly as the hold on its hilt tightened.

“F-fuck…”

Link’s voice was so soft it was almost a whisper, but Ganondorf heard it regardless.

“Patience, boy” He said, chuckling darkly “Your prayers will be answered”

When the gerudo decided that Link was as prepared as he was ever going to be, he retreated his fingers and looked up at Link expectantly, his view obscured by Link’s angry red cock.

The young hylian got the message quickly and repositioned; it took some effort, as Link refused to let go of the sword pressed against Ganondorf’s neck, but they managed, even if it meant Link had to stretch uncomfortably to maintain the position.

He could definitely use that to his advantage.

As soon as Link was in position, the young hylian impaled himself on Ganondorf’s huge cock, yelling in both pain and pleasure at the sudden entry. Whatever pain he was feeling, however, didn’t stopped him as he soon started bouncing up and down the gerudo’s cock, barely giving time to Ganondorf to get his bearings.

By the triforce he was tight! Enveloping his cock in a vice grip so tight that for a moment he thought his cock was going to be squeezed right off.

The unbearable tightness gradually subsided as the young hylian’s body adapted to Ganondorf’s size and when that happened the gerudo moved as well, thrusting his hips up and down, lifting Link effortlessly with each of his thrusts.

Link for his part bounced on Ganondorf’s cock with enthusiasm, moving up when Ganondorf pulled away and shoving himself down with increasing strength when he pushed in.

They didn’t last long. The Gerudo’s King stamina was legendary, certainly, but he had never fucked someone so tight and the fact that he was fucking Hyrule’s champion, corrupting the knight chosen by the princess to save the kingdom… well, it was too much and just a handful of minutes later he was coming, loudly yelling out as he held Link’s hips hard enough to bruise.

He must’ve blacked out after his orgasm because next thing he knew, the warm weight of they hylian was gone and Link was standing by the other side of the room, hastily fastening his breachers while his blue eyes tracked every single one of Ganondorf’s movements.

The King of Darkness thought for a moment to get to his feet and catch the boy, kill him, maybe have him for seconds but a good look at the boy’s face was enough to let him know that his spell had stopped working.

Besides, the Master Sword was still pointed at him and it was very obvious that the hylian was just looking for an excuse to use it.

No excuse, however, seemed to be stronger than the shame he was feeling because as soon as the kid had finished getting dressed he fled the room, leaving the Gerudo King alone and satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now realize porn is much harder to write alone. Role-play? No problem. Actually writing porn? Now that's a challenge right there. 
> 
> I'm too shy for this so I just skipped most of it, really, because I suck.


End file.
